Computing devices have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modem society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as TVs, DVD players, game consoles, computers and the like have facilitated increased consumption of content in most, areas of entertainment, education, business and science. Computing devices have also made it faster, easier and cheaper to access content of all types in digital form. The convenience of having content, more readily accessible typically results in users accessing content more often and may also result in users acquiring ever-increasing amounts of content.
However, computing devices also make it easier, faster and cheaper to pirate digital media. Furthermore, unlike content on physical media such as paper and media in analog format, digital media may be exactly reproduced multiple times without degradation. To continue to make content more accessible and encourage greater use and consumption, protective schemes are employed against piracy of digital content while maintaining the accessibility of the content. Conventional protective schemes have included software based encryption and/or tamper-resistant hardware. The conventional protective schemes have also been specific to a particular platform. In addition, the conventional protective schemes are vulnerable to attack. For example, the software implementations can be bypassed, the encryption keys have been found in the clear or even hidden in the device's memory, and the like. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved digital rights management schemes.